Camp in the Horizon
by aShiya016
Summary: ...The class where Kanata and Miyu belongs will having a camping... Will they be having fun together?Or they will find something at each other?... To find out more...just read! Have fun!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Actually this is the second story that I made but it is the one that I post first... I hope you will like it guys... _

* * *

**Title:** Camp in the Horizon

**Characters:**

Miyu Kouzuki

Kanata Saionji

**Others involved:**

Aya

Nanami

Christine

Santa

Nozumo

Ms. Mizuno

It's a bright and sunny morning in the town of Heiomachi. Two students are sprinting down the roads going to school. Miyu Kouzuki, a beautiful 14 year old girl that has long blonde hair and green emerald eyes, and a 14 year old brunette guy named Kanata Saionji.

'Yeah! We made it…' Miyu said gasping her breath together with Kanata.

'Good Morning you two!' greeted Aya, Nanami, Christine and Santa.

'Good Morning…' they greeted slightly recovered.

The classes was about to start and they all went to their desks and sit. Ms. Mizuno came holding a bunch of paper works, their homeroom teacher.

'Class, this coming weekend, we will have a camp at the forest so you must bring the things you will needed. Its better if you bring some utensils for your cooking and other important stuff like flash lights, lighters and many more but please do not bring too much lagguage.' Ms. Mizuno said.

'Wow…That's great. I cant wait for that camping.' Aya said, excited.

'Me too…' replied the others.

Friday evening at Saionji Temple. Miyu is very busy preparing her things for tomorrow camping.

'Kanata! Where did you put the extra batteries of the flash light?' Miyu yelled.

'I just placed it on the table…' answered Kanata while reading a book.

'Hey Kanata! Will you help me?' she said carrying some stuff like bag, flash lights, and many more.

'Its your fault. Why didn't you do it when we got home and now your messing the whole house searching for your things…' he said seriously.

'Im just too busy a while ago?…'

'Talking to Aya on the phone…' he said sarcastically.

'Hey. Im sorry. Why don't you stop scolding me and help me here.' Miyu said.

'Im not scolding you, Im just telling you your faults…'

'Ok. Ok. Im sorry. Its my fault but please help me…' she said putting of her some things inside the bag.

Kanata put down the book he was reading and headed to Miyu in the kitchen.

'Kanata. Do I need this?And this?And this?and how about this?' Miyu asked, cramming.

'Yeah…Yeah…Leave it to me. Where are your clothes?Jacket?' Kanata said to Miyu.

'Jacket?Do I need that?'

'Ofcourse you need that! Hello?, where on a camping, not on a beach.'

'Ok fine Im sorry… I will get it.'

They finished their packing past ten. Then after that they went to their rooms and slept.

**6:00am…**

'Miyu! Wake up!' Kanata shouted knocking the door of her room. Kanata already took a bath.

Miyu went outside her room. She is still sleepy, walking to the bathroom carrying her towel and clothes.

'MIYU! Its already 6…' shouted Kanata.

'Ok. Ok.' She whispered yawning.

**6:40am…**

The house is in mess, the two are in a real hurry.

'Hey! Faster Miyu… We must be there at 7am.' Kanata said carrying his big bagpack.

'Oh wait!…where did I place my jacket?' Miyu exclaimed running inside the house.

'I already placed it in your bag. Let's go!'

They run as fast as they could carrying their big bagpacks.

**6:58am…**

Their classmates are already getting inside the school bus. Aya, Nanami, Santa, Nozomo and Christine walk towards them carrying their things.

'I…I…I cant take it anymore… its very heavy…' Miyu gasped bringing down the bag. Kanata also put down the bag then lean on the wall.

'Good morning!' greeted the others.

'Good morning!' Miyu and Kanata greeted gasping their breaths.

'Ok class, get inside the bus…' Ms. Mizuno yelled.

Their whole class and also some teachers went inside. Miyu sit beside Nanami and Kanata sit beside Santa. At the bus, while the others are very excited and talking at each other, Miyu and Kanata fell asleep.

'Kanata! Wake Up. We're here…' Santa said tapping his shoulders.

'Miyu! Miyu!… wake up!' Nanami said waking her up.

'You two. What did you last night? You both look sleep late?' Aya teased.

'WWHHHAAAAATTTTT!?' Christine said making a scary aura.

'What are you talking about?' Miyu and Kanata said both yawning.

'Hey guys. Let's go!' Nozomo called.

They all went in a campsite inside the forest.

Ms. Mizuno grouped them into 5 with 5 members together with the leader. Kanata is one of the leaders and also Aya. She gave the leaders the map. The map will tell their respective places and tents.

'Don't worry, me and the other teachers and staff of this campsite will check you and explain to you what will be your tasks for the whole day. Ok? Now, Go to your respective groups… And when your group is now complete, start doing your tasks.' she added.

The groups are complete and they start to find their tents in the forest. The first group, the group of Kanata was the one to move first. They all went inside the forest.

'Guys, Let's Go!We must find our things before lunch time.' Kanata said leading his group.

'Hey. Let's do our best…Right Miyu?' Nanami said.

'Yeah…'

Miyu, Nanami and Santa are with Kanata while Christine and Nozomo are with Aya. At Aya's group…

'What's that too much lagguage?' Aya asked to Christine bacause she was carrying a very big traveller bag.

'Don't worry about me. Iam stronger than the others…' Christine proudly say.

'What's inside?I think you bring your whole house.' Nozomo asked.

'Everything, all the stuff we needed specially for Kanata but we are seperated from them…' she said frowning.

'Ok! Let's go!'

Before lunch, the groups already found their assigned tents and they start to fix it.

'OW!' Miyu screamed.

'What happened Miyu?' Kanata asked heading towards her, worried.

'Aww, it hurts. I hammered my fingers.' She said in pain kissing her hammered fingers.

'Let me handle that.' Kanata asked as he sit beside Miyu and start to hammer the stand of the tent.

'Thanks…' she said to Kanata staring at him as he do it.

'Help them putting our bags to the other tent…'

'Ok…' she agreed, stand and help the others.

After some minutes. The two tents are already fixed. And now their task is to cook food for their lunch.

'Me, and Santa will get some fire wood and water. And you guys, prepare our things for cooking…' Kanata said to the girls.

'Yeah…and some fruits too.' Santa added.

'I heard that there is a river here in the forest…' Nanami said.

'Yeah. Its here in the map.'

The dawn came… Kanata's group circle around the bonfire eating their dinner.

'Tomorrow morning, we will go to the river to get some fish for our breakfast…' Kanata said.

'That's great! Thank God I brought a fishing rod…' Santa said.

'Good for you!'

Evening came. The groups are already sleeping in their tents. The students did a lot of activities and challenges in the whole afternoon so that's why they fell fast asleep but except for Miyu and Kanata. Miyu went outside the tent and she saw Kanata sitting beside the bonfire.

'Why are you still awake?' She asked and sit on the other side facing him.

'I cant sleep. And you?Why are you not sleeping?' he asked looking at her.

She crossed her arms on her chest and said 'Like you. I cant sleep…'

Kanata stares at her.

Miyu noticed that he is staring at her. 'Hey!Whats that stare?'

'I saw something behind you?' he said seriously.

'Wh-hats th-hat?' she muttered facing slowly behind her. She saw a light and a figure of someone. She runs beside Kanata and she looks frightened. 'Wh-hose th-hat?'

'I don't know, maybe a ghost?' Kanata said scaring Miyu.

'A g-ghost…' she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoa! This is my second chapter... Keep reading!!  
_

* * *

**Title:** Camp in the Horizon

**Characters:**

Miyu Kouzuki

Kanata Saionji

**Others involved:**

Aya

Nanami

Christine

Santa

Nozumo

Ms. Mizuno

_**FLASHBACK: Chapter 1**_

Kanata and Miyu are having a conversation when they saw a light and a figure of someone coming closer to them... Miyu was terrified because she thought that it was a ghost... so she went close to Kanata...

'A g-ghost…' she muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The figure headed to them. Kanata just stare at the figure while Miyu covers her face with her hands leaving her one eye open so she can still see it. They can already hear the footsteps and the light came closer. Miyu startled at her position.

'Miyu, when I say run. Run…ok?' Kanata said seriously.

'Ok…' she ready herself to run inside their tent where Nanami and Rika are already having their firm sleep.

'1…2…3...' counted Kanata... 'Run!'

Miyu stand up and quickly run towards their tent. She look back to Kanata but she saw Kanata still sitting and he is laughing. She walk towards him and said angrily 'Hey Kanata!Why did you do that for?!'

Kanata burst out laughing.

'You two?Why are you still awake?Its late…' someone said behind them its Ms. Mizuno.

'Ms. Mizuno? Hey Kanata! You already know that its Ms. Mizuno at the first place, arent you?' Miyu asked Kanata still angry.

Kanata is still laughing and just nodded at her.

'Why you!!' Miyu beat him up but Kanata didn't endure it coz he is laughing.

'Stop that you two… You must be ready for tomorrow. You must wake up early.' said Ms. Mizuno holding a flash light and a blanket in her arms.

'Ok…Good night Ms. Mizuno…' said Miyu and Kanata standing from their seats.

'Kanata…I will beat you tomorrow…' she whispered angrily to Kanata but he just smiled then they went to their respective tents.

Early in the morning the five groups headed to the river carrying the things they needed for fishing.

'Hi Kanata! Hi Santa!' greeted Christine as she come closer to them carrying some utensils like plate, fork and spoon.

'Hi…' the two greeted back.

'Good morning!' greeted Miyu to Chris, Aya, Nozumo and the others.

'Good morning…' they greeted as they walk together to the riverside.

The groups start to have fishing. Santa is using his fishing rod and Kanata is making a fishing rod out of a long stick and a thread. The girls, Miyu, Nanami and Rika (another member of their group) are searching for firewood.

At Aya's group… Christine jump to the water and 'SPLASSSSHHHHH' the water had splashed and many fishes came out. They capture the fishes and start to cook it on fire.

'HA!HA!HA!' Christine giggle as she put her hands on her waist.

'Whoo!!' Aya shouted raising her fist up high as a sign of excitement.

'We have breakfast!' exclaimed Nozomo as he turn round his fish on fire.

Meanwhile, at Kanata's group…

'I caught one!' Santa exclaimed and placed the fish in a bucket filled with water.

The girls arrive with some fire wood and fruits, they got from the trees nearby while picking some woods.

'Do you already caught some fishes?' Nanami asked to Kanata.

'Nope. But Santa caught one.' said Kanata pointing Santa beside him.

'Oh! Really... That's good!' Rika adruptly said, looking at the fish inside the pail dipping her finger inside

'Can I try that?' Nanami asked to Kanata and extend her hand.

'Ofcourse' he said and handed it to Nanami. He turned to the others and said 'Miyu, Rika, I made other rods there. You can use it. I will make a fire.'

'Ok'

After some minutes… Santa caught another two fishes. Nanami and Rika too.

'Why? I didn't catch anything…' Miyu said, dissapointed.

'Maybe you are not lucky now. Don't worry, there are some other time…' Nanami cheered to Miyu while tapping his shoulder.

They clean the fish and cook it on fire… After eating, they wash their hands and faces and play for on the water for some time. Miyu and the others are soaked when they reach their tents except to Kanata because he didn't join them. They fix their things and go to the main hall where they will all eat their lunch together with the other groups. Aya, and the others are already there.

'Hi Miyu! Its for you… I saw this a while ago…' Nozumo said offering her a flower.

Miyu accepted it and said 'Thanks' then she smell the flower.

'This camping was very great! I hope we'll extend more days…' said Aya.

The others nodded and Miyu just smiled.

They will be leaving the campsite in the afternoon that's why after they eat their lunch they will fix their tents and clean their campgrounds. Then, all groups will going to the main hall for the last assembly.

'Ok guys. Let's go to the main hall!' Kanata said leading his group. They go to the hall carrying their things.

After an hour they will depart from that campsite and be back to their homes.

'Kanata, I forgot something in our campground, I will go get it…' said Miyu and handed Kanata her things. 'Kanata, will you look after my things? Thanks!'

'Ok, do you need help?' asked Kanata as he get her things and put it beside his.

'Nope. I can handle it besides our base is near here.' She said smiling.

'You sure?'

'Yeah… I'll be back in some minutes…' Miyu said and went to their campground where they situated their tents. She search everywhere for her bracelet but she cant find it… The bracelet was given to her by her mom when they last visit her in Japan. She thought for some time… 'Oh!now I remember…I place it on a rock near the river where we ate our breakfast…'

'Hey Kanata! Where is Miyu?' Aya asked.

'She told me that she forgot something in our campground and she went there to get it…' he said.

'Really but we will be leaving soon…' Santa interrupt.

'Yeah I know that, She left 30 mins ago. And still, she's not here…' Kanata said. 'Im worried about her...' he thought.

'Do you think something happened to her?' Nanami asked looks worried.

'I hope not… Lets wait for her for some minutes…'

Miyu went to the river side. 'I think its somewhere out here…' she whispered searching the whole area… After some minutes. 'Yeah…Here it is, at last I found you…' she happily said. 'I must hurry, they must be leaving now…' Then she left the area but instead of the right path to the hall she went to the other way that will take her to the middle of the forest.

In the middle of her tracks… 'Hey!Where am I? I don't know this place?' she said as she turn around to where she stands...

..._To be continued..._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Camp in the Horizon

**Characters:**

Miyu Kouzuki

Kanata Saionji

**Others involved:**

Aya

Nanami

Christine

Santa

Nozumo

Ms. Mizuno

_**Flashback: Chapter 2**_

Miyu went back to the campground to find her bracelet given to her by her mom. She search for it but she can't find around the campground. Suddenly, she remembered that she left it on a rock near the river where they ate their breakfast. Then she left the area unfortunately instead of the right path to the hall she went to the other way that will take her to the middle of the forest. In the middle of her tracks… 'Hey!Where am I? I don't know this place?'

* * *

**Chapter 3**

10 minutes before departure… Some students are already inside the bus but Miyu's friends are very worried about her specially Kanata.

'Hey guys, Miyu is not still here…' Christine said.

'Nanami, inform Ms. Mizuno that Miyu was still not here. Me, and the others will search for her…' said Kanata, looks worried.

'I will come with you Nanami… We will find some help…' said Christine.

Miyu is in the middle of the forest… 'G-guys… where are you? Help me…' she said placing her closed hands in her lips and nearly crying. 'Its getting dark here…'

Kanata and the others spread out and search for Miyu. Kanata went to the river,

'MIYU! Where are you?!' he shouted as he turn around.

'MIYU!' the others yelled.

'Huh?' there is something moving behind the bushes… 'Wh-hose th-there?' Miyu said stepping back, looks frightened. Before it came out of the bushes, Miyu quickly run and very scared. A cute white bunny came out of the bushes. She kept on running and crying for help.

She get tired of running so she sits on a rock under a tree. When she look up, she saw a snake climbing down at her. Because she was afraid of snakes, she quickly stand then run again… 'Kanata!!' she screamed.

While Kanata is searching for her, he found some footprints and follow it and it take him to the middle of the forest. He saw Miyu's bandana stock up on a tree branch. She wears it on her head and it stock up when she was running.

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!' Miyu screamed very loud and they all heard it. She slide down and fell in a not high creek and she fainted.

'MIYU!!' they all shouted finding the source of the scream.

'MIYU!!' Kanata kept on calling. He headed to where he heard Miyu's scream. And he found her lying down deep down the creek and fainted.

'Miyu!' he just exclaimed and slide down to her. The only thing that came to his mind is to help Miyu no matter what. When she saw her fainted, he didn't know what he will do… 'Miyu…Miyu… wake up…Miyu…' he said while softly tapping her face, looks very worried. 'Miyu…please wake up…please…don't leave me Miyu…'

Miyu's eyes open slowly and Kanata came to her sight. 'Kanata!…' she cried and hugged him. 'Im very scared. I don't know what I'm gonna do…' she is still crying.

'Don't worry… I'am here.' Kanata said and look at her face and wipe her tears away. 'Are you alright?' he asked with care.

'Yeah, I'am alright now. Thanks…' she said.

'Can you stand?'

'My one foot hurts but I can…' Miyu said caressing her foot.

'Ok…Just stay here. I will find some help.' Kanata said and stand but Miyu grabbed his arms.

'Please Kanata, don't leave me here. Im scared.'

'Ok, I will not leave you…' He said then carry Miyu on his arms.

Miyu was shocked of what he did. 'What are you doing? I can stand on my own...' said Miyu as she cling her feet. They are like newly wedded couples.

'Stop moving Miyu. You are heavy, you know?' said Kanata firmly.

'Nye! What are you talking about?!' she exclaimed as he giggle in his arms.

'I will put you down and leave you here if you continue your giggling...' he said seriously.

Miyu became still and whispered like a '

'Thanks but how can we climb up there?' she asked. They are down the creek and they can't climb up because of Miyu's condition.

'We will not climb up there...' uttered Kanata and he start to walk.

'But how can we get go back there if we won't climb up there?'

'We will find some other way. I don't want to take risk of your condition...' said Kanata.

Miyu's face turned pink and she smiled... 'Kanata cares about me...' she thought

'What are you smiling at?'

'Uh-hh... nothing!'

'I hear the flow of water from here and if we straight the river, we might find the way back to the campsite.'

They keep on walking… 'Umm-mm…Kanata?Can I ask you something?' Miyu said.

'Yeah. What is it?'

'I just thought. What if you never found me… Or when you found me, Im dead… What will you do?'

'Why are you talking like that?Stop that nonsense…' Kanata said.

Miyu just nodded and after some minutes she fell asleep in his arms… They are near to the campsite.

Kanata MOV

He stare at her angel sleeping face… 'What will I do if I never found her?' 'I think I could die… I don't and I never want her to leave me…' 'She is very important to me…and I want to protect her with all my life… coz… I… I… I L-L…'

'Kanata!' Santa shouted when he saw them from the distant.

'Miyu!' they yelled and run towards the two and saw Miyu sleeping in the arms of Kanata when he carries her.

'What happened to her?' Christine worriedly asked.

'She fell from the creek and hurt her foot… and now, she is just sleeping.' Kanata said. Then they all went back to the hall and depart from the campsite.

Miyu woke up in the bus and she saw Kanata beside her, reading a book… She find herself sleeping at his shoulder then her face turned to pink.

'Hi…' she whispered as she lift from his shoulders pretending nothing happened but deep inside, her heart beats fast.

'How's your feeling?Your foot?' he asked looking at her, with caring.

'Ehh... I'am ok now. Thank you!' uttered Miyu.

'You're welcome!' Kanata said and turn again to what he is reading.

Miyu MOV

She stare at him… thinking… 'Kanata really cares about me…' (she smiled) 'Is he feels the way I feel?' 'Is he likes me?What if not?Or yes?Or what??' 'Why am I thinking about this?!'

'Ohhh!!' Miyu said shaking her head.

Kanata noticed it and look at her then said… 'Miyu?Are you alright?Does your head aches?' He is going to touch her forehead. Then –

'AHHHH!!' The students in the bus screamed when they bounced back from their seats. The bus suddenly stopped.

'Im sorry, a cat suddenly crossed the road…' the driver apologized.

'Ow!' Miyu screamed. Her head bumped to Kanata's head making their face really close at each other. When they open their eyes, they look at each others eyes for some time. They blushed furiously making their face like a fresh red tomato then turned back to what they are doing. Kanata reading a book and Miyu looking over the window while caressing her head.

'MIYU!!!'

..._To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi...its me again... I decided not to end up my story... So, this is it! Have fun!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Flashback: Chapter 3**_

Miyu was lost in the forest... many terrible things happened to her. When she was in danger, Kanata showed up to be her hero... Save and protect her... But what if it was all a dream...?

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

'Miyu?! Wake up!' Nanami exclaimed as she shook Miyu. Miyu was dreaming.

Miyu woke up and saw Nanami and Rika beside her.

'What happened to you? You were screaming a while ago and then you smiled…' said Rika while packing their things in a small bag pack for fishing.

'Huh? Is that all a dream? All the terrible things that happened are all in my dream?' Miyu asked herself as she lift herself from the bed.

'Why? What was your dream all about?'

'Hey guys! Are you ready for the fishing?!' Santa yelled from the outside carrying a small bucket and his fishing rod. He was with Kanata who was holding some long sticks and thread.

'Yeah! Just a minute…' said Rika and then she went out the tent.

'Miyu, let's go! Maybe we can talk about it later.' Nanami said and met up with the two outside.

Miyu was still not back to her consciousness when they headed to the riverside. She was combing her blonde hair and yawning while she was walking because she woke up late.

'Miyu, what time did you wake up?' Kanata asked her.

'Um… I just woke up a while ago…' she said then yawned.

'Haha… You always do it!' teased Kanata.

'Hey Kanata! I think you forgetting something?'

'Really? What is it?'

'About last night?? I remembered what you did to me…'

'Uhhhh… I can't remember… Haha!' said Kanata pretending. 'Oh! Now I remember . When you ran very quickly inside your tent like there was really a ghost. You know you're very funny, your face and actions… I wished I'd filmed it!' bantered Kanata.

'You!' She chased Kanata. 'Kanata! Stop right there! I will beat you!' she yelled while she chased him.

'Haha… You will beat me? If you ever catch me!' said Kanata while running, smiling.

'I will really beat you!!' Miyu exclaimed. 'Ow! Why did you stop?!' screamed Miyu when she bumped into Kanata's back.

'Hi! Good morning!' Aya greeted. She was with her group.

Miyu looked at them. 'Oh! Hi guys!' she exclaimed.

'Hi Miyu! It's for you!' Nozomo said and handed her a pink flower. Miyu accepted it.

'Miyu, why are you chasing Kanata?' Aya asked.

'Um…'

'WHO?!' a black and scary aura appeared behind Aya. It was coming from Christine.. This time, Christine was very scary…

'Ahhehe… it's nothing Christine.' Miyu said.

'Good morning!' someone yelled behind the two. It was Santa. 'Let's go  
guys!'

The two groups headed to the riverside. The other groups were already there and Ms. Mizuno was giving the instructions to the campers.

The group of Kanata found their perfect place under a big maple tree, which didn't have fruits. The girls started to search for firewood and some fruits not far from their place. While they were picking some woods, Miyu told Nanami and Rika about her dream, all the terrible things that happened to her and how Kanata save her.

Meanwhile, Santa started throwing the lure towards the water and after some minutes he caught one. He placed it inside a bucket with water. Kanata was making fishing rods out of long sticks and threads. The three came carrying some firewood and fruits they got not far from there.

In Aya's group… Christine jumped to the water. The water splashed and the fishes came out.

'This happened in my dream…' Miyu whispered. 'Nanami will talk to Kanata. We will have fishing and I will never catch one…' she thought.

''Did you already catch some fishes?' Nanami asked Kanata.

'Nope. But Santa caught one.' Kanata said pointing to Santa who was beside him.

'Can I try that?' she asked as she extended her hands.

'Of course!' then he handed Nanami the rod. 'Miyu, Rika, why don't you give it a try… I made some other rods there…' Kanata said and pointed as he placed the rods under the tree.

The two get it. Miyu sat in the middle of Nanami and Rika. 'Nanami, this happened in my dream. All of you will catch fishes except me.' Miyu said.

After several minutes. Santa, Nanami and Rika caught fishes.

'I said it... I will never catch any fish.' said Miyu. 'Huh?' the thread was being pulled by something.

'Why Miyu?' saked Nanami to Miyu.

'Something is pulling the thread. I think a fish got my bait! Help me!' exclaimed Miyu. Kanata walked towards Miyu and to  
the water help her pull the fish out of. They caught a big fish.

'I caught one!' Miyu exclaimed cheerfully. She became silent for some  
time.

'What happened Miyu?' Rika asked.

'I thought I wouldn't catch anything…'

'You know Miyu, dreams are opposite to the reality. So don't worry, nothing will happen to you…' Nanami said as they cooked the fishes over the fire.

They ate their breakfast under the huge maple tree. After all the groups finished their breakfast, they went will go back to their campgrounds.

Miyu was staring at the huge maple tree with as she looked around. 'It's only a dream Miyu. Don't worry…' she said to herself.

'Miyu! What are you doing there?' shouted Kanata to Miyu.

'Oh! Wait for me!' Miyu quickly ran towards them. Miyu was just looking down.

'BOO!' frightened Kanata to Miyu.

'Ah!' screamed Miyu, shocked. 'Kanata! Why did you do that for?!' she said angrily.

'Haha! Cause you're too serious…'

'.Ha. very funny!' Miyu said sarcastically and sneer at him.

'Hey. It's only a joke! You're such a kill joy!' said Kanata frankly.

'I'm not a kill joy! I'm just not in a good mood…' said Miyu.

'Ok. Ok. I'm sorry…' he said. 'Are you ok?' he asked, caring.

'I think so? I had a terrible dream last night and I'm still thinking about it until now…' Miyu said in a low tone of voice. They were now walking together.

'Is that so? What was your dream all about?'

'Yeah… Umm. Being lost in the forest alone…'

'Oh I see… Just be careful.' Kanata said to her.'Thanks…''You're welcome. Looks like the weather will not be fine…' said Kanata as he looked up at the sky. The skies turned gray that it looked like rain will pour down at any moment.

'You're right. I wish it wouldn't rain before we leave.' Miyu sighed.

They reached at their campgrounds. All the groups started packing to pack their things up. They cleaned and fixed their tents. After that they will go to the hall to have their lunch and to wait for their departure in the campsite.

'Santa, can you help me to carry these tents to the main hall?' asked Kanata as he handed it to Santa.

'Sure!' then they went to the hall. The three girls followed Kanata and Santa to the main hall carrying their things. They saw Aya and the others in the hall sitting together.

'Did I forget something?' Miyu whispered and scan her things. She saw  
that her bracelet was there. Miyu felt relieved.

'Why Miyu? Are you still thinking of your dream?' Nanami asked.

'Yeah. You know, what is happening now is somewhat different in my dream…' uttered Miyu.

'I said so. Dreams are just dreams…' said Nanami as she placed her things together with the others.

'You're right! Maybe I'm just too stressed yesterday that's why I had that terrible dream…' said Miyu and smile at them.

The campers ate their lunch together in the hall. After 3 hours they will be leaving the campsite. The campers were happily talking to each other in the hall.

Rika was searching for something in her bag pack…

'What is the matter, Rika?' asked Miyu.

'Miyu? Did you already return my cap?' Rika asked to Miyu. The cap was owned by Rika, Miyu borrowed it when they went to the riverside in the morning.

'Your cap?' Miyu thinks… 'Oh! I forgot it near the riverside. I placed it on the bush behind the maple tree. I will get it!' said Miyu.

'I will go with you!' Rika said to her. They left their things to Nanami and Santa. Miyu and Rika went to the riverside. 'There it is!' exclaimed Miyu and pointed the red cap on a bush behind the maple tree. Miyu ran towards it and get the cap. 'I'm sorry Rika.' She said as she handed Rika her cap.

'It's ok. Thank you!'

'You're welcome!' Miyu replied smiling.

'Let's go!'

'Oh! Wait! I will just wash up my hands…' Miyu said as she went to the river and washes her hands and face. 'Ok. Let's go!'

The two left the area. Rika was walking too fast leaving Miyu behind her.

'Miyu! Faster. They are waiting for us!' yelled Rika to Miyu.

'It's ok. You can go ahead, I will be right here behind you…' answered Miyu. While walking, Miyu was daydreaming… She was thinking of her dream, how Kanata saved her. She was smiling but when she looked in front of her , Rika was not there.

'Huh?! Rika! Where are you?!' yelled Miyu as she turned around and looking for Rika. Unfortunately, she didn't see her anywhere. 'Where did she go?'

'Hey Miyu. Why are you so quiet?' Rika asked but when she turned back, Miyu was not there. 'Miyu!' she called.

Miyu continue to walk until she realized that she's the one lost and not Rika. 'Rika!' she shouted but no one was responding. Miyu didn't notice that she took the other way a while ago because she was daydreaming.

'Where am I? My dream! It's happening!' exclaimed Miyu. 'I have to be careful… If I will be careful, nothing will happen to me.

Meanwhile, Rika reached the main hall. She saw Kanata and informed him that she lost Miyu in the forest.

'What?! I will look for her. Rika inform the others and the teachers about this…' after he said that Kanata quickly left to search for her.

'MIYU! MIYU!' Kanata kept on yelling but there was no response.

Miyu was frightened because it was getting dark inside the forest. The skies started to dim… 'Help me… Kanata, Aya… gguys…' she was crying. 'Huh?' something's moving behind the bushes… 'Wh-ho's th-there?' Miyu said stepping back, frightened. Before it came out of the bushes, Miyu quickly ran because she was very scared. A cute white bunny came out  
of the bushes.

'It's true! My dream, it's really happening!' she cried. She kept on running and crying for help. Miyu got tired of running, so she took a seat on a big log under a tree. 'I wish there is no snake. I wish, I wish!' she whispered to herself, closing her eyes and placed her fist on her chest. When she opened her eyes and looked up the tree.

'Ah!!' she was triply frightened of what she saw. A dozen of different snakes were on the tree, some were climbing down at her. She jolted from her seat and fell on the ground. 'Hheellp!!' she screamed out loud but no sound came out from her mouth. She can't move from her position because she was so frightened. She was crying. Miyu crawled away from that  
tree and when she was far from it, she slowly stood up and walked fast. Miyu was weeping and shivering of fear.

'Miyu! Where are you?!' called Kanata, still no response. 'Another way? I didn't see it a while ago?' Kanata thought then as he walked straight. He saw some footprints on the land and followed it. The footprints took him in the middle of the forest. 'MIYU!' he yelled out loud.

Miyu heard it. 'Kanata! I'm here!' she yelled as she ran quickly in search for him. 'Kanata!' she kept on calling. She saw Kanata walking and calling her out not far from her.'Miyu!' Miyu ran quickly towards him, crying yet smiling.

'Stop!' yelled Kanata but Miyu kept on running and headed towards him, suddenly-

'Ah!!' Miyu fell in a pit. The pit was made for the wild animals in the forest. 'Help Kanata!' shouted Miyu from the pit.

Kanata came closer to her and asked 'Are you alright? I told you to stop but you didn't listen.'

'Hey! Will you just help me get out of here?!'

Kanata smiled and extended his hands, Miyu grabbed it. He pulled her up but it was very slippery under the pit.

'Kanata! I can't go up there, the soil was soft and slippery…' she said.

He looked around and he saw a huge vine… 'Wait a minute. I will just get something that can pull you up…'

'Hurry Kanata!'

Kanata pulled the vines and dropped it to Miyu. 'Hold it tight and try to climb up here. I will pull you up…'

Miyu got out from the pit. Kanata stared at her and laughed…

'Hey! What so funny?' said Miyu.

'Look at you! You're so dirty… from head to foot…' he laughed at her.

'Oh no!'

'Hehe… Let's go back now so you can wash up and change your clothes.' And they walk back to the camp…

'You know, this day was so terrible…' Miyu said and then ran fast. 'Let's go! I don't want to stay here much longer…'

'Miyu! Wait!' shouted Kanata.

'AH!' Miyu slid down a creek and thanked God she grasped on a branch.

'Miyu!' yelled Kanata from above. 'I will help you!' he said then extended his hand but he can't reach her.

'Kanata… Help me…' cried Miyu. Her one hand holding tightly to the tree branch and the other one was trying to reach Kanata's hand.

'Miyu, try to reach my hand.'

'I'm trying… but I can't!

Kanata and Miyu tried to reach each other's hands. It was really close yet so far. Kanata lowered his body to reach her and he did.

'I got you!' but suddenly the soil that they were standing on eroded and they fell down on the creek.

'WWAAAHHHH!' they screamed both holding each others hands. Luckily, they landed on a bush that has many leaves. Unfortunately, Miyu fainted and she was injured at her left knee. Kanata was alright though he had some scratches on his  
body just like Miyu.

'Miyu! Wake up…' said Kanata to Miyu, waking her up but Miyu was still unconscious.

..._To be continued..._

_Thanks Isidora... SMILE! ",)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback: Chapter 4**_

'_WWAAAHHHH!' they screamed both holding each others hands. Luckily, they landed on a bush that has many leaves. Unfortunately, Miyu fainted and she was injured at her left knee. Kanata was alright though he had some scratches on his  
body just like Miyu._

'_Miyu! Wake up…' said Kanata to Miyu, waking her up but Miyu was still unconscious._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5:**

"Ouch!" whispered Miyu, she felt something on her head and when she touched it, it was a bondage… "Huh?" she gazed around. "Where am I? What is this place?"

She found herself lying on a wooden bed made of bamboo, beside her there is a candle that is so small and lighten a small part of the area. The walls are made of nipa, the floor is also made of bamboo. In short, she is in a nipa hut.

"Kanata?" when she try to stand-up, her right foot hurts and became out of balanced. "Ahh!!" she screamed and fell on the ground.

A young girl entered the hut and saw her on the ground. The girl was about 6-7 years old.

Miyu stared at her; the girl is wearing different kind of clothing, made of skins of animals.

"Mamshi! Shesh awek!" the girl shouted.

"What is that terrible language she said?" Miyu thought. She tries to stand-up and sits again on the bed. The girl was just standing and staring at her. "Hey! Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? What am I doing here? How do I get here? Where's Kanata? Where is he?" asked Miyu in a monotonous voice.

The girl was mesmerized to what she said… "Aah-ahhmm-ahh?" the girl didn't know how to answer her.

"I'm asking you… Please answer me." Miyu pleaded.

The girl was so confused and didn't know what to do. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey… Why are you crying? I'm just asking a FEW questions. Okay… Okay… you may not answer it but please stop crying…" uttered Miyu in a sweet voice.

"Mamshi. Mamshi… shesh awek!" she shouted again and then run outside leaving Miyu.

"Hey wait!" she found a long rod beside her and use it to stand. Miyu went outside and saw them having a feast. Some ladies are dancing and the others are eating. "Huh?" someone grabbed her arms. It was the girl a while ago.

"Let'sh go!"

"Where?"

"Tsu them…" she said as she pointed a group of kids gathered under a tree. "Hey guysh! Itsh her I'm tselling you."

They circled around her and they pulled her hair, squeezed her cheeks.

"Ouch! Stop that. It hurts!" screamed Miyu.

"Stop that children!" a voice of a guy said behind them. "Don't make fun of our guest…"

"Kai!" the children shouted and run towards him.

Miyu looked behind her and saw a guy, same age as her, has gray hair and dark brown eyes. He is handsome and tall.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked.

"Ahhh… Oh, yeah…" replied Miyu.

"Kids, say sorry to her." Commanded Kai to the children.

"No, it's ok… they are just kids, I understand…" Miyu said smiling.

"You're cute. You know?"

"Nyah! What?!"

"Haha… by the way, I'm Kai…" he said then turned to the kids. "Kids, gig you already introduce yourselves to her?"

"No!" they chorused.

"I'm Sha-Sha!" said the girl who has terrible English. "Thish ish my sishter Sha-Shi and from the left ish Huga, Ai, and Rai…"

"Nice to meet all you. I'm Miyu Kouzuki."

"So… you're Miyu. Nice name." Kai said.

"Thanks…"

"I'm hungry!" Sha-Shi said.

"Yeah! Me too. Let'sh get food for Mishyu." Sha-Sha uttered.

"Hehe…" Miyu smiled.

Kai and Miyu left under the tree.

"Miyu, can you tell me how you got in here in our place?" asked Kai as he sits down on the grass. Miyu followed him.

"Ahhmm, actually I don't know. The last thing I remembered was when I and Kanata fell from a creek and when I woke up, I'm already here… Oh! Where is Kanata?"

"Kanata? Who is he?"

"He is my friend; he has dark brown hair, tall… ahhmmm… and wearing the same cloth as mine." Miyu said.

"I haven't seen him but I heard that they saw the two of you taken by the other tribe. That tribe is carnivorous and bad."

"Carnivorous? You mean… Oh no! Kanata is in danger… but why I'm here?" uttered Miyu.

"They trades foods for you and for him but they are not satisfied to what we gave. They said that we should choose one of you, that we will trade. Your friend said that we should take you instead of him…" explained Kai.

"What will happen to him?" asked Miyu, she looks worried.

"I don't know…"

~o~O~o~

"Ahooo…ahooo…" yelled by some children circled around the cage of Kanata.

Kanata was calm but deep inside, he's terrified.

"Stay away from the food!!" shouted by someone. The children quickly move away from the cage and leave them.

"Food?" he thought. "Who are you? What are going to do with me?" asked Kanata.

She just ignored him… "You!!" she pointed someone nearby and said "Give him foods and drinks… He's not delicious with that figure…"

_...To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I don't need that!" he exclaimed as he shove away the foods and drinks given to him by someone who is commanded by their leader.

Their tribe is carnivorous, means that they eat MEAT not only animals but also HUMAN and they have no mercy on them. Even in their own tribe, they are eating each other specially when they are so hungry and they can't find foods for themselves. Their tribe was worse than the amazons. They are following the Law of Nature which states that the one who is powerful will survive and the one who is weak will die…

"Hey! What are you think you're doing? Do you want to die now… in my hands and mouth… You are delicious but our leader said to feed you for better shape." He said with a terror smile in his face. A smile that shows that he/she is really hunger for you, that anytime anywhere, he/she can eat you with no hesitation in himself/herself.

Kanata was terrified. His body was in deep fear, his body suddenly became like a post. He can't move his body, and felt that it was paralyzed. His strong personality was overcome by his fear for the first time.

Then he leaves Kanata in that state.

Kanata MOV

But even after a minute, Kanata is still in terror and he can't forget that smile. He recovered himself for some few other minutes. Now, the only thing that conquers his mind is the assurance of his life. That anytime he could die in the hands of unmerciful people. And he will never see his loved ones and friends for the last time, he even doesn't say goodbye to them… When he is losing hope and accept his death, he closed his eyes, suddenly a picture of a girl suddenly flash in his mind. Her smile that makes him happy, her eyes that shines whenever he look at it and her sweet voice that called him… "Kanata…"

"MIYU!" he suddenly stands up and rock his cage. "Set me free!! Set me free!!" he keeps on shouting. Miyu's presence in his life strengthens him and he will don't know what to do if she will not there in his side.

"SILENCE!!!!" the one who is guarding his cage exclaimed.

"Set me free!! I need to see Miyu!!"

"I don't care!! Just SHUT UP!!"

"MIYU!!!"

"Hey I said SHUT UP!" he headed to Kanata's cage and points his spear at him.

"I need to see her! Set me free…"

~o~O~o~

"Kanata!" she was awake.

"Why Miyu?" Kai asked while looking at her.

"I dreamed that Kanata is asking for help. He is in danger and he is calling my name…" explained Miyu.

Kai comfort her. "Dreams are opposite to what will happen in the future…"

"I don't believe that saying. Dreams are real in my situation…" uttered Miyu.

"Why do you say so?"

"Because the last time I'd dream was when we got lost in this forest and it happened… We're lost and the worst…" Miyu cried.

Kai tapped her shoulder and said "Miyu, everything that is happening to us has its own reason and purpose…"

"Kai… I don't know what I will do if something will happen to Kanata. Please help me to save Kanata from them…" pleaded Miyu, still crying.

"I will try to talk to my father…"

"Thanks!"

~o~O~o~

That night Miyu can't sleep. She is thinking of Kanata, how he is doing? Is he alright? Everything about his condition! Miyu cannot take it anymore so she went outside the hut for a walk… She found the tribe men sleeping soundly around.

"I must save Kanata from those people!" she said bravely to herself. "I can do it!"

"Awooo…Awooo… (.)" a wolf howled. Suddenly, Miyu frightened and looked around her. Then she heard something behind the bushes… She stepped backwards and shivers.

"MIYU! MIYU! What are you doing?!" she scolded herself as she taps her head. "How can you save Kanata if only a **HOWL** of a wolf and screeches behind the bushes can scare you?! How much more the people who **EAT **their own kind, **HUMAN**!"

"But how can I save him?" she said to herself in sad and hopeless voice. "I don't know what to do?" she sits on a big rock looking at the fullness of the moon.

"Who are you talking to?" someone asked behind her.

"Ehh!" Miyu was stunned and fell from her seat.

A hand was offered for her to stand. She accepts it and saw that it was Kai… "Kai, you scared me. What are you doing here?" She asked and sits again on the rock.

"I was closing the window from my room because I was about to sleep when I saw you walking alone. Then I saw you seating here and when I came near to you, you were talking alone… I thought you were--"

"Crazy?" Miyu cut his saying. "Haha! I'm just teaching myself to be brave. But ofcours, it won't listen… Haha…" Miyu laughed.

"Of course not! That's not what I'm thinking." Kai said quickly.

"Ofcours I'm not, but I think I 'am…" muttered Miyu.

"Huh? What?" he asked confused, with a big question mark on his head.

"Haha… Just ignore me. I don't know what I'm saying…"

"Ummm… ok, as you wish. Miyu?"

"Yes? Why?" she replied while looking at the Milky Way like skies. "Wow, it's so beautiful… I hope Kanata sees it. What is he doing right now?" she thought.

"Are you alright? You seem to be not in yourself." Kai asked, looking at her.

Miyu was not listening at him, instead, she is thinking of him… who else? The one and only… KANATA SAIONJI.

"Miyu? Miyu?" he keeps on calling.

"Oh! I'm sorry. What are you saying again?" asked Miyu.

"I'm just asking you if you're ok because you seem that you're not in yourself right now, in this moment…" he explained.

"I'm really sorry. Im just--"

"Thinking of him?" he cut-cross.

"Yeah… I'm just worried about him." Miyu muttered in a low nearly crying voice. "What if he was tortured? What if they sliced his body (.)? What if they put him in cage together with beast? What if… What if… So many what if!" she cried.

"Miyu, stop that! Don't be such a NEGA! Think positive, just trust and hope that everything will be alright…" said Kai.

"It is easy for you to say that 'because you're not in my SHOES _[idiom guys! (.) means situation/position…]_"

"Yeah, I'm not but know how you feel… You're worried so much because the one you love was not in good condition now and you're here… sitting on this rock, didn't know what to do… And becoming insane…"

"**LOVE?! **Are you nuts! ME? Love HIM? KANATA? Ha-ha-ha! It's a good stupid damn silly joke." Miyu reacted, super denial on her side. _(Wheee!!!)_

"Hahaha!" he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your reaction, it's funny… I really believe in the saying 'Actions speak louder than words'… You know it's very obvious that you have special feelings for him…"

"Nyah! Feelings! Are you kidding me?! I don't have feelings for that nonsense creature!" exclaimed Miyu and stand on her seat.

"Ssshhhh… silence Miyu, you're waking up the whole tribe." Kai uttered as he placed his index finger in the front of his lips.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and sits again.

"You're too much obvious. Why don't you just be yourself? Be true to yourself. Specially, be true to your **HEART**!" said Kai to her.

"Nya-nya-nya!" Miyu grumbled while covering her both ears with her hands. "Stop this foolish conversation… I feel sleepy. Good night!" she quickly stands and headed to her room and go to sleep.

After Miyu leave, "Poor Miyu, she doesn't have talent in lying…" said Kai then went to his room and slept at once.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile, Kanata is just sitting inside in his cage. _(Oh! I forgot to describe his cage…",)_ His cage was not too small but not that big for him and made up of wood. He can stand, lie down, and walk but of course he can't stroll around his cage because whenever he stands, his cage is moving, shaking… For short, his cage was way up high. Hanging cage! To be specific. It was tied up on a huge tall narra tree. Under his cage was a small lake and in this lake piranhas are living. These are their pets… _(Haha… Like master, like pet! [OoOps!])_

_Kanata MOV_

"Haayyyy…" Kanata sighed. "How could I get out here? When you jumped, damn fishes will kill you. When you sneak out in this cage, there's no assurance that you will land on the ground safely. And when you climb down this tree, beast human beings will still eat you… Hopeless…" he muttered in a hopeless manner.

"I hope there is a miracle that will happen. I will trust myself, my life to whom who is there… around there, way up there… Help me…" Kanata said to himself and look up at the sky.

"Wow… the sky is very beautiful, the moon and the stars…" he uttered with amazement. He remembered Miyu because she likes stars and the constellations. "I wish Miyu saw this marvelous night sky. But I'm sure not, what do you expect from her? Scared of the dark, clumsy, and I'm sure, she's making everyone's life around her miserable." He said.

_Miyu coughed…_

~o~O~o~

Morning…

"Miyu?" someone knocked at her room calling her name.

Miyu was awaken and hurried in opening the door.

"Miyu, I talked to my father a while ago and he agreed on helping you save your LOVED-ONE…" Kai said, smiling.

"Hhmmm…" she sneered at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry. I mean your **FRIEND**! **F-R-I-E-N-D**" uttered Kai, putting a stress on the word FRIEND.

"That's better… Really?"

"Yes…"

"Great! But who is your father?" she asked, and then they stepped outside the hut.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that I'm the son of the leader of this tribe…"

"Oh, I see… Did your father tell you when to save Kanata from those people?" Miyu asked again.

"I don't know… Why don't you talk with my father personally? I'm sure he is eager to help the both of you…" he suggested.

"Alright…"

The two – Kai and Miyu went to the house of the leader of the tribe, Kai's residence. She talked to Kai's father. Minutes passed, Kai is waiting outside their house while chit-chatting with the children and some other youth. After a half hour, Miyu went outside with a problematic, sad face.

Kai went closer to her and asked "What did you two talk about?"

"Umm… it's nothing." Miyu muttered.

"Why are you sad? Is there a problem?"

"No! There's no problem. Everything was fine…" she said, pretending.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" then Miyu start to walk away from them.

"Where are you going Miyu?" Kai asked but she just ignored him. "I think she needs to be alone…" he thought.

Miyu was walking and thinking her conversation with the leader of the tribe…

_Flashback of their Conversation:_

"Hi…" Miyu greeted.

"Hello!" he greeted back. "Take a seat."

"Thanks… Your son, Kai, told me that you agreed in helping my friend from the other tribe…" she said.

"Yeah, I agreed…"

"Great!" she exclaimed happily.

"But!" he added.

"But what?"

"I have conditions in helping you…" he informed then he stand and look outside the window turning back at her.

"Conditionssss?! _(With __**sssss**__)_" she exclaimed, shocked. "What conditions?"

"I have two (2) conditions for you…"

"TWO?" thought Miyu.

"… The first condition is you stay here in our tribe and be one of us. You will live and die here…"

"Nyah! Sir, that's not a good joke!" she said, she stands from her seat. "Why should I live here?" she thought.

"… I'm serious…" (He faced her)

"But why? I don't belong here…"

His eyes widened and he said "What do you mean you don't belong here?"

"Sir, I have my own hometown… I have my own family and friends outside this forest and they will search for me…" Miyu uttered.

"I don't care… you will stay here…" he insists.

"But sir?" she pleaded. "NOOO!!!!" her mind shouted.

"No buts!"

"Sir, what's the second condition?" asked Miyu, hoping it's a good one.

"Ok… the second condition is…"

"…is???…"

"…is… that you will marry…" his saying was not yet finished, Miyu cut-crossed.

"WHAT?!!! MARRY?!!!" Miyu vociferate, she was totally shocked. "I'm not enjoying this conversation, Sir!"

"That's my second condition… marry one of my sons. Or stay here in our place!"

"Neither one of those doesn't fits me! Who suggest to you those conditions? Your son? Kai?!" she said, she starts to feel peevish.

"Kai doesn't know about this, he doesn't know about my conditions in helping you… I like you to be one of my daughters." Kai's father said.

"Sir, if you are helping someone, you shouldn't ask for any conditions or rewards. I thought you are a great leader and eager to help people who are in need but I was wrong. Totally wrong…"

"I don't care to whatever you say… So? What's your choice?"

"**NONE!**" she boistered.

"Is that your choice? Wrong one…" he uttered.

"I don't care! I don't need help from people like you. I can save him by myself." Miyu said bravely.

"How can you save your friend from those carnivorous people? What kind of help can you give to him?" he asked, he walks around the room.

Miyu didn't respond.

"I will give you time to think. His life or your happiness? Choose what the best…is Good luck!"

"What kind of person are you?!" she exclaimed then went outside that stupid house. "Kanata's Life? Or my happiness?"

End of flashback…

Miyu was walking in nowhere, to an indefinite place. She will keep on walking until she became tired and where her feet would take her.

"His life? Kanata's life? My happiness? My life?" her mind keeps on asking. She found herself walking towards a spring. Miyu looked at her reflection at the spring. Then washed her face…

"Hey!" someone shouted behind her. When she looks back, Miyu saw a guy? Or a girl? she can't figure out.

"Why?" answered Miyu. "Who are you?"

_...To be continued..._


End file.
